


Picnic Under the Stars

by Fandom_Trash_15



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: Just a cute little blurb. Enjoy.written for RoyEd month prompt day 14: moonlight
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: RoyEd month





	Picnic Under the Stars

Edward waives his hand as Roy wakes him up from his nap. He stretches with a groan, sitting up and popping his back. Looking around, he sees that it’s dark out and the fire in the fireplace is burning low

“Good evening, love,” Roy says as Ed becomes more aware. Ed wrinkles his nose at the pet name.

“Time is it?” he asks.

“Past dinner. We missed our reservation.” Ed groans and covers his face.

“Shit. I’m sorry Roy. I know you were looking forward to going out.”

“It’s no trouble. I figured something better out. Come on,” he says and stands. Roy helps Edward off the couch and leads him out of the house through the kitchen and into the back yard. Ed furrows his eyebrows and looks questioning at Roy.

“What are you up to?”

“A picnic under the stars,” Roy tells him, and Ed sees the blanket spread out on the grass and the dishes and food already spread on it. Ed smiles and carefully sits on the ground when they reach the blanket. Roy settles next to him and starts pouring them drinks. Edward piles food onto both of their plates and they start to dig in.

As they eat, they share small talk about how their days had been. Edward can’t help but notice how the moonlight reflects in Roy's hair. He can’t help but lean up and kiss his boyfriend. Roy laughs a little and kisses back. They make out for a while before Ed starts yawning again, and Roy helps him stand and leads him up to bed. They fool around a little but don’t do much more than heavy groping before falling asleep.


End file.
